babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Dilgar War
When the Centauri Republic began its decline, the Dilgar began a massive expansion of their own empire. They had the monolithic will, the power, and the ideology to start an all-out war and win against everybody but the most powerful of the adversaries. The xenophobic Dilgar were then suddenly faced with extinction when it was discovered their sun was about to go supernova which led to a bloody campaign to capture territory and assure the survival of their species between 2229 and 2232. Believing all species that were not Dilgar to be nothing more than potential slaves at best, the Dilgar quickly began attacking and destroying the outposts of many alien worlds. War breaks out Dilgar raider attacks and rumors that the Dilgar were preparing for a major war quickly brought the League of Non-Aligned Worlds together. In 2230, the Dilgar openly assaulted the League sector. Despite combining their forces, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds was fighting a losing battle as world after world succumbed to Dilgar conquest and experimentation. Dilgar tactics in this war were ruthless, including the destruction of entire worlds and the use of conquered races as subjects in their biological experiments. The League races were overwhelmed by the Dilgar assault and suffered heavy losses. The desperate league called upon the major powers for assistance and help. Experiments on Halax VII Even the Narns backed down from confronting the Dilgar when their own defenses on the Narn colony of Halax VII proved ineffective. By the time Narn forces arrived at the fallen system it was learned that the Dilgar Warmaster Jha'Dur, had experimented and infected the entire colonial populace with biogenic weapons, killing almost all the Narn colonists. After this attack, the Narn, not wishing to bring down the further wrath of the Dilgar, sent a peaceful delegation to their world. The first two ambassadors sent were used in scientific experiments. The third Narn representative was finally able to open relations with the Dilgar Empire. Earth Alliance joins the fight At the Tyree system, a fleet of League ships with some Narn ships present attacked a Dilgar war fleet. Losses on the allied forces were heavy and with the fleet crippled, the Allied forces were about to give the order to retreat. A fleet of Earth Alliance warships jumped out of Hyperspace to join the fight, providing the allies with their first major victory in nearly a year. When the war began, the Earth Alliance had only recently emerged as an interstellar power, having acquired Jump Gate technology from the Centauri. In 2231, Earth intervened on the side of the League, motivated at first by a desire to establish a reputation for the Earth Alliance as a major player in galactic affairs, and later by moral outrage as the horror of the Dilgar atrocities became clear. The Dilgars sent an assault task force against the Earth alliance's Orion Colonies, with a strength of more than 180 ships, and the task to reduce Orion VIII and its population in ashes in order to knock humanity out of the war. What the Dilgars were unaware of was that their communications were intercepted and descrambled and when they emerged from the hyperspace, instead of a small garrison, they faced more than 600 ships and thousands of Starfuries. Against the overwhelming numbers and the raw power of the Fleets they had, the only choice of a quick retreat. Earth's entry turned the tide of the war, succeeding in driving the Dilgar back from the league sector and their colony worlds and finally pushing them all the way back to their homeworld after the Battle of Salos in 2232. All Dilgar Warmasters were captured and tried for their crimes, except for one, Jha'dur, who disappeared during the fighting at Salos. The League's warships then entered orbit around the Dilgar homeworld and accepted their unconditional surrender during the Battle of Balos. Aftermath As part of that surrender Earth forces blockaded the Dilgar jump-gate, confiscated all the Dilgar's quantium 40 supplies as reparations and imprisoned the Dilgar in their home solar system. After the war ended, the Dilgar sun went supernova, wiping out the entire species. The immediate effect of the Dilgar War was to make the Earth Alliance a major galactic power; the League of Non-Aligned Worlds would for many years look to the Earth Alliance as its protector and benefactor. However, the war also created an arrogant belief among Earth's military and civilian leaders that they could defeat any alien threat. Earth's victory over the technologically superior Dilgar gave the Earth Alliance an inflated view of its military capabilities. As a result the Earth Alliance ignored the warnings of the Centauri Republic to avoid contact with the reclusive but extremely advanced Minbari race. In 2245 an EarthForce task fleet would encounter a small group of Minbari warships; this disastrous contact would lead to the bloody Earth-Minbari War, in which the Earth Alliance would be driven to near-extinction by the vastly superior Minbari forces. Category:Conflicts